


He Failed

by kit_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Episode: s03e08 Visionary, M/M, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_cat/pseuds/kit_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hits Derek where it hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know Stiles,” Peter starts, taking a menacing step towards the boy, his eyes flashing red. “I had great hopes for you, I really did,” he continues, shaking his head sadly as Stiles tries to drag his broken and bleeding body away from his encroaching steps. In the corner Kali lies in a pool of blacked blood, her eyes lifeless and body growing cold. “And it really does hurt me to do this to you, I swear it does, but can’t you just imagine how Derek will react when he finds your broken body, desperately trying to dispel our infection?” He asks, kneeling down to grab Stiles by the chin.

“You’re crazy,” he spits out, heart pounding wildly in his chest. Peter just smirks, claws digging in to the soft flesh under the boys chin.

“I’m not crazy Stiles,” he says softly, grabbing him harshly by the wrist, bringing his arm up steadily to show how little control Stiles had left in the situation. “I just want revenge.”

“Derek will kill you,” Stiles hisses. “He will rip you piece to piece.”

“Oh Stiles.” Peter smirks, bringing Stiles wrist up so he can lick the tender flesh covering his pulsing veins. “Do you really think he’ll be able to focus on anything other then the fact that he has failed every single person he ever loved?” he asks, smirk growing as Stiles face begins to fall. “Don’t worry,” he finishes, fangs elongating. “I’ll be just fine.”

Stiles can only hope that Derek doesn’t hear his blood curdling screams.  


	2. Chapter 2

Peter is right about everything. 

Stiles' body rejects the bite, his blood blackening much like that of the dead alpha across the room.

Derek finds his broken, bleeding body, eyes glazed over in pain and heart beating sluggishly.

Derek sobs into Stiles dying body, clutching him close, and desperately trying to take the pain away. 

Stiles never gets to tell Derek that he loved him, and maybe, he thinks, eye sight dimming, that might be for the best. 

Stiles isn't there to hear Derek's heart wrenching howl, he isn't there to hear Derek's promise of revenge. 

Peter is right about everything. 

Except maybe his dear Nephew's heart broken rage.

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this series expecting teen werewolves and shirtless men. I did not sign up for all these emotions I want a fucking refund.


End file.
